<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wicked Game by Otonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519204">Wicked Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otonymous/pseuds/Otonymous'>Otonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MLQC: Fandom, love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Profanity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otonymous/pseuds/Otonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A night with Victor doesn’t go as planned when party crashers arrive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lǐ Zéyán | Victor &amp; You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wicked Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone!  Hope you all enjoy this story!  Please note the warnings in the tags and happy reading! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark eyes, handsome and penetrating, but they weren’t looking in your direction.</p>
<p>And as the timbre of his low chuckle carries across the room, distinctive even in a crowd for its rarity, the simmering flame in the pit of your stomach transforms to raging fire, threatening to burn everything in its path.</p>
<p>
  <em>Good.</em>
</p>
<p>If you couldn’t enjoy this LFG-sponsored fundraiser ball, you’d be damned if Victor Li and that tart of an actress, Chik, did.</p>
<p>Chik, in that dress like second skin, sleek and red and leaving little to the imagination.</p>
<p>Chik, who had seen fit to corner Victor the second he descended onto the red carpet, taking advantage of a sea of flashing cameras to slip her arm through his — much to the glee of photographers desperate to dig up something, <em>anything, </em>on the private life of Loveland’s most eligible bachelor.</p>
<p>Which was precisely why you had insisted on arriving to the event alone, in case it was your name splashed over the front pages of media outlets the following morning.  Or in real-time on Twitter and Weibo.</p>
<p>And although a part of you tried to reason that Chik hadn’t given your boyfriend so much as breathing room, let alone the chance to look for you as he worked the room, the voice of logic grew fainter with every playful slap of her hand across his muscular bicep.  You had tried and failed to break through the tide of people jostling for the chance to rub elbows with the LFG CEO.  All you could do now was watch him network with Chik standing next to him like a perfect trophy.</p>
<p>A beautiful and charming prize for a handsome and debonair man.</p>
<p>Draining your glass of champagne, you reach for another flute from a passing waiter when you are surprised by long, elegant fingers brushing cool against your hand.  Looking up, a magnetic gaze beneath dark hair ensnares yours, making you forget all about your drink until the man in the perfectly tailored tux plucks it off the tray, leaning close to say,</p>
<p>“You look absolutely stunning.  Let us toast to finding company I actually enjoy tonight.”</p>
<p>Lucien smiles, lifting his glass in a toast as he hands you yours, and by the time the effervescent bubbles tickle the back of your throat, you remember your manners.</p>
<p>“Congratulations Professor.  There’s been a huge turnout for this charity event.  You must be pleased by the influx of funds to your research institute.“</p>
<p>He steps closer, the heat rolling off his body mirroring the temperature of your alcohol-flushed cheeks.</p>
<p>“Please, just Lucien.  And thank you.  I’m very grateful for the LFG CEO’s generosity in aiding the fundraising efforts of the institute.  All the same, I can’t say I’m not disappointed to find he’s been a less than gracious host to the most important person here tonight.”</p>
<p>Lucien bends to peer into your face, the expression of gentle admonishment on his filled with meaning.  And while you’re taken aback by how perceptive he is, the painful throbbing in your chest makes it hard to focus on anything but the fact that the woman by Victor’s side wasn’t you.</p>
<p>You laugh but it is hollow.  And as the music in the room swells, you hope it drowns out the sound, smothers the pathetic thoughts of self-pity running through your head.  </p>
<p>All of a sudden, Lucien’s hand is on your lower back — touch warm through black satin like his breath on your ear when he whispers the words that make you feel like Cinderella at the ball:</p>
<p>
  <em>“What do you say to teaching him a lesson?”</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>“I should warn you Lucien, I’m not a very good dancer.”</p>
<p>“You’ll be perfect.  Just follow my lead.  Besides, I’m willing to bet that technique will be the last thing Victor Li pays attention to.”</p>
<p>He slides an arm around your waist, then all at once, you’re pulled into an embrace so tight all you see is Lucien’s lips, soft and plush.  Suppressing a gasp, you quickly train your eyes over his shoulder…</p>
<p>…to notice that Victor has <em>finally</em> noticed you.</p>
<p>And the awareness makes you brave.</p>
<p>Across the crowded hall, a hand balls into a fist so tight knuckles turn white, Victor’s unyielding gaze taking in the sight of you dancing with the man every woman in the room would willingly drop their panties for.</p>
<p>And Victor knows that <em>you</em> know — having made deliberate eye contact and <em>even smiling </em>when you tip-toed in those stilettos he loved to see you wear just to whisper in Lucien’s ear.  A well-timed joke perhaps, judging by the way you threw your head back, extending that graceful neck in the same way you did when contorting in ecstasy beneath his body.</p>
<p>Laughing freely with a man who wasn’t him.</p>
<p>And as the CEO fights to remain composed, carrying on increasingly stilted conversations with potential business partners while fending off Chik’s advances, every additional transgression adds tinder to a dangerous spark:</p>
<p>The crimson dusting your cheeks as you swayed against Lucien’s body.</p>
<p>The intimate drape of your arms around his neck.</p>
<p>The bite of your lip when the professor’s brushes against the lobe of your ear.</p>
<p>Enough was enough.</p>
<p>“Excuse me.”  Escaping Chik’s grasp and caring not for the bewildered expressions of middle-aged sycophants, Victor puts an abrupt end to all conversation, ploughing through the crowd until his tall stature casts a shadow over you and Lucien on the dance floor.</p>
<p>“Mind if I cut in?”  His voice is lower than you’ve ever heard before, and beneath a thin veneer of civility, his barely contained anger is palpable…sending a rush of moisture between your legs.</p>
<p>Feigning surprise, your partner in crime looks from you to Victor.  “By all means.  It <em>is </em>your party after all, Mr. Li.”  Lucien gives you a covert wink before you’re swept up in Victor’s arms, the exchange so quick you don’t even see the professor make his exit.</p>
<p>But by then, all you could focus on was the press of Victor’s hard pecs against your chest and the assertive grind of his pelvis on yours, subtle yet firm.</p>
<p>“You’ve got some nerve.”  The tension in his voice pulls taut at the pit of your stomach, and as his hand presses more insistently at your lower back, you’ve never been more excited in your life.</p>
<p>“Where’s the gorgeous celebrity accompanying you tonight?  Aren’t you afraid people will talk if they see you dancing with a nobody like me?”  Your words were hard even as the heat of his body softened your resistance.</p>
<p>“I don’t give a fuck about what other people think and care even less for any woman who isn’t you, let alone those who throw themselves at me.  My sole concern at the moment is erasing all traces of that man from your body…”  </p>
<p>You could count the number of times Victor swore in your presence on one hand, the profanity lending him an even greater air of intimidation to make you press your thighs together, suddenly desperate to feel him deep.</p>
<p>
  <em>“…the body that belongs to me.”</em>
</p>
<p>Desperate to feel him <em>rough.</em></p>
<p>Gathering the last shreds of self-control, you make a final attempt to hold your ground: “I belong to no one but myself.”</p>
<p>And when Victor’s eyes, dark and penetrating, sweep from head to toe and back again to rest hungry on the heave of your breasts beneath your dress, you are already enslaved by the challenge in his tone as he says,</p>
<p>
  <em>“We shall see about that.”</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>“This is a nice look for you.  Now open wider and show me that tongue-ah…that’s my talented girl.“</p>
<p>The tiles were hard beneath your knees despite the cushion of Victor’s tuxedo jacket, but you were too consumed by the stretch of your mouth around his cock to care, your lipstick smeared in that sex drunk way your lover adored.</p>
<p>And though you would never admit it, you loved to please him.  Lived for the moans issuing from deep within his chest every time that smooth head nudged the back of your throat, a challenge to see how much of his thick cock you could swallow <em>this time.</em>  Felt a sense of accomplishment when his long fingers threaded through perfectly done hair, curling tight to hold your head in place as his hips bucked ever so slightly.</p>
<p>And when he begins to twitch — throbbing on your tongue like your clit beneath soaked satin as your fingers rubbed fast circles, you know he is close.  So you pull back, smiling to hear a muffled groan when you press a kiss to that shiny tip and rise up off your knees.</p>
<p>The show was far from over; you still had a score to settle.</p>
<p>There, in that empty men’s room a floor above the ongoing ball, Victor had spirited you away from the festivities, intent on teaching his little dummy a lesson when he locked the door behind him.  </p>
<p>What he didn’t know was that you had plans of your own: to show him the consequences of inciting your jealousy.</p>
<p>So you back up against the marble countertop, fingers sliding down your thighs until they reach the hem of your dress to pull up in a slow, sensual reveal.  And when Victor’s breath hitches at the sight of the damp mess between your legs, you smile to have him right where you want him.</p>
<p>Reaching up, you caress the soft strands of his thick hair once…twice…before gripping hard to pull him down until his nose is level with the lace blooms of your panties, the command in your tone unmistakeable when you say,</p>
<p>“Eat.”</p>
<p>Victor looked good on his knees, dark eyes indignant as they held yours from below, issuing challenge even when the toe of your stiletto prodded against his shoulder, seeing how far you could take this game.</p>
<p>Then…you see it.</p>
<p>Tension settling firm along the line of his handsome jaw.  A flash of something wild in dark pupils and you know you’ve waded too far into deep waters but it was too late to turn back.  Secretly, however, you wished to explore, wanted to know just how <em>feral</em> Victor Li could become when consumed with jealousy and unbridled by lust.</p>
<p>Suddenly, your world tilts, a gasp escaping your lips as you fall back against the mirror, the grip of Victor’s hand strong on your hip as the other rips your thong away with a single, savage pull.  And as you prop yourself up on elbows, his breath is already tracing up your inner thigh — ragged and searing, a stark contrast with the cool marble beneath your bare ass.</p>
<p>You didn’t know what you expected.  Victor had always been a slow, steady lover, taking pleasure in patient seduction and unhurried love-making.  But the man before you now was unrecognizable, burying his face in your folds like he’d been starved his whole life: lips and tongue licking, kissing, sucking and probing until your legs shook, hooked over his broad shoulders.</p>
<p>And when he catches your eye with that piercing gaze, cheeks and chin shiny with his spit and your arousal, the pounding in your chest grows increasingly harried at the sight of Victor sucking his middle finger before it slips inside you, reaching deep.</p>
<p>Eyes closing under the weight of ecstasy to feel another finger join the first as your lover continued tasting you, the wet sounds of arousal echoed off tiled walls to further stimulate your senses until you came hard on Victor’s face — his hand shooting out to cover your mouth before the noise gave you away.</p>
<p>Legs unsteady when he places your stilettoed feet on the ground, Victor spins you around to position your palms on the countertop.  Relishing in the tremble still spreading through your body, he runs a hand up your spine, curving around the slope of the shoulder to lightly grip your throat before tilting up the chin, drawing your attention to the reflection in the backlit mirror.</p>
<p>“Look at you.  Always so beautiful…but especially when you’re wrecked like this for me.”  </p>
<p>Smeared lipstick.  Smudged mascara.  Hair disheveled and breasts practically spilling from your dress.  The diamond necklace Victor had surprised you with on your third date lying next to crimson marks in the shape of his teeth.</p>
<p>And then there was the CEO; bending over you with tousled hair.  Bow tie undone and slung around his neck.  Dress shirt opened just enough to reveal the scratch of your nails down his chest.  And when the reflection in the mirror begins unbuttoning its pants, Victor’s next words have you transfixed:</p>
<p>“Keep watching.  You’ll learn I’m the <em>only</em> one who can love you like this.”  </p>
<p>So you did.  Obediently kept your gaze on the glass as you sucked on Victor’s thumb, occupying your mouth in a bid to keep quiet even as the slam of his hips against your backside had ecstatic tears spilling from the corners of your eyes.</p>
<p>But the moans still leaked like your arousal, dislodged with every slippery slide of Victor’s hard cock to run down the inside of your thighs.  And with each instance of weakness, the unrelenting CEO delivered a particularly forceful thrust and slap to the ass, the sting uniquely satisfying as it bloomed into warmth on your flesh.</p>
<p>None so satisfying, however, as the image of Victor’s handsome face in the mirror, expressions of euphoria wiped away as quickly as they came, your lover stubbornly trying to cling to some flimsy semblance of control.</p>
<p>So you decide to show him exactly how futile his efforts would be, clenching hard and delighting in the groan that issues from his lips as his rhythm falters before picking up again, even harder and faster than before.  And when he finally releases hot and deep within you, the shudder of Victor’s chest against your back is sweet as he bends to kiss the nape of your neck, <em>“I love you”</em> spilling soft across your cheek as his fingers interlace with yours.</p><hr/>
<p>“Viiiccctttoorrr!!  So that’s where you’ve been!  I’ve been looking all over-”</p>
<p>The actress stops short to see you and your lover emerge from the men’s room.  And although the pair of you had tried to make yourselves as presentable as possible, it was obvious what you and Victor had been up to.</p>
<p>“Oh, Chik.  Perfect timing.  This is the girlfriend I was talking to you about the entire evening.  Allow me to introduce you to the woman I’m planning to marry.”</p>
<p>Your eyes grew wide, but not as wide as Chik’s when you sheepishly extended your hand.  And although a part of you felt bad for the starlet’s humiliation, you couldn’t deny the way you swelled with pride at Victor’s words — a clear and concise declaration of his love and commitment to you.</p>
<p>Perhaps a bit of jealousy wasn’t so bad after all.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>